The OTHER DP
by Ginny Lair
Summary: It's been two years since Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam are still dating, Tucker is still techno-geek king, and Jazz is now a student at Yale. But when an old enemy threatens a member of Team Phantom, it's up to Danny to save Amity Park...again!


Alright so the pictures for the info are found here: Give me a break it's my first story so hope you like it!

**DANNY PHANTOM FANFICTION CHARACTERS & INFO**

**Daniel "Danny" Adrian Fenton/Phantom**

**Age:** 16

**Parents:** Madelyn "Maddie" Natalie Fenton (nee Hart) & Jonathan "Jack" Fenton

**Sibling(s):** Jasmine "Jazz" Rosalie Fenton [age 18]

**Hair****color:** Black/White

**Eye****color:** Blue/Green

**Ghost****powers:** Yes

**Samantha "Sam" Beatrice Manson**

**Age:** 16

**Parents**: Pamela Marie Manson (nee Krosher) & Jeremy Louis Manson

**Sibling(s)**: None

**Hair****color**: [Naturally] Blonde, [Dyed] Black

**Eye****color**: Violet

**Ghost****Powers**: No

**Tucker Theodore Foley**

**Age:**16

**Parents:** Benita Wilhelmina Foley (nee Vinardly) & Maurice Theodore Foley

**Sibling(s):** None

**Hair****color:** Black

**Eye****Color:** Blue

**Ghost****Powers:** No

**Jasmine "Jazz" Rosalie Fenton**

**Age:**18

**Parents:** Madelyn "Maddie" Natalie Fenton (nee Hart) & Jonathan "Jack" Fenton

**Sibling(s)**: Daniel "Danny" Adrian Fenton/Phantom [age 16]

**Hair****color**: Blue

**Eye****color**: Turquoise

**Ghost****powers**: No

**Danielle "Dani" Adrianne Fenton/Phantom**

**Age:**14 (Technically 2)

**Parents:****Birth-**Unknown [clone] Adopted- Mary Jennette Fenton (nee Jones) & Richard Howard Fenton

**Sibling(s):**Unknown [clone]

**Hair****color:**Black/White

**Eye****color:**Blue/Green

**Ghost****powers:**Yes

**Ashton "Ash" Darrien Deloms**

**Age:**15

**Parents:**Katherine Angela Deloms (nee Varsity) & George Maxwell Deloms

**Sibling(s):**Ashlyn Tiffany Deloms (deceased)[Age 13]

**Hair****color:**Brown

**Eye****color:**Brown

**Ghost****powers:**No

**Tessa Clarisse Drifter**

**Age:**14

**Parents:**TeresaClarissa Drifter (nee Foreman) & Richard William-Gregory Drifter

**Sibling(s):**RiverWarren-Gabriel Drifter [age 17]

**Hair****color:**Black

**Eye****color:**Violet

**Ghost****powers:**None

**Information**

**Main:**It's been two years since Phantom Planet, and everybody's life has changed. There are now _two_cities in which Team Phantom lives in: Amity Park, and Richmond Field. When a member of TP is in danger, it's up to Danny to make sure everybody stays safe.

**Danny:**Two years after being exposed to Amity Park as Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom has accomplished much with Amity Park. He, Sam, Tucker Jazz, and his parents all helped find Dani a home, his relationship with am is still going on strong, and now that Amity Park knows about his alter-ego, it's easier for him to deal with his ghost fighting an his personal life. His parents accept him for who he is and often help him fight ghosts. The bullies in school have left him, Tucker, and Sam alone. Paulina hasn't given up on getting him, like the other girls at Casper High, and has tried multiple tries to break the couple up. Danny has a driver's license has Jazz's car from high school.

**Sam:**Still dating Danny, our favorite goth has decided to grow her hair out, and is working hard to be a writer. She has one AP class, and her parents are trying to get her out of her relation ship with Danny as well as trying to get her to stop fighting ghosts alongside her boyfriend. They are also trying to pair her up with a son of their friend: heir to the corndog fortune, William D. Hilson. To all the things her parents are trying to do she has three words: Not. Gonna. Happen. She's the only one out of Tucker, Danny, and herself to not have a driver's license or permit.

**Tucker:**Being the coolest important techno-geek has its challenges, but it's all worth it in the end. Tucker Foley has become very successful in school, and has been the leader of a no-bullying campaign, along with fighting ghost with Team Phantom. He keeps his love life very private now, and only crushes at one girl a time. He has upgraded himself from a PDA to an iPhone. He is even more techno-geek than ever. He loves his phone and his laptop. He has a driver's permit and his Driver's Ed teacher can get really nervous when he suddenly goes from perfect driver to speeding yelling driver (due to the fact that there's a ghost).

**Jazz:**Jazz is now a student at Yale, and is studying ghosts. She comes home for vists every once in a while and comes home for ghost emergencies. Her current love life is unknown. Her parents bought her a new car for college and gave Danny her old one when he turned sixteen.

**Dani:**Team Phantom helped Dani find a home after she helps in Phantom Planet. The Fentons, Mansons, and Foleys all offer her to live with them, but she decides that she wants a real family and not to be known just as "The Ghost Boy's Clone" or "Danny Phantom's cousin" so they adopt her to a couple whose last name is coincidentally Fenton (no relation to Jazz and Danny) and she moves with them to a town called Richmond Field, where she starts over and acts like she's the biological child of her parents. She also plays the electric guitar, sings, and is on the school softball team. She is frequently bullied by everyone at Slimer High. Dani has nearly forgotten about her ghost powers because she barely uses them due to the fact that Richmond Field doesn't have many ghosts.

**Ash:**Ash Deloms is an emo drummer and one of Dani Fenton's best friends. He's known Dani for two years and might have a crush on her. Ash can get to the point where he cuts himself because of the stress in his life: his parents have divorced and his little sister just died from cancer. Dani is the only person who can get him to stop cutting and is the only person who's ever seen him cry (cutting himself does NOT make him emo). He has a bad temper and will easily go off on people he doesn't like. His relationship with Tessa is good, though they don't agree on much. His favorite way to play a prank on Dani or to get her attention is to sneak up on her and pull her ponytail. Ash doesn't know about Dani's ghost powers or her secret about her being a clone. Nobody in Richmond Field besides Chris and Mary Fenton knows about Dani being a clone, or that she's half ghost, or even that she's adopted.

**Tessa:**Bookworms bow down to your queen! Tessa spends most of her free time at the library reading something-if she's not rehearsing with her band, MP3, where she's the keyboard player. Tessa is Dani Fenton's other best friend and a great book lover and aspiring writer, much like Sam Manson. She almost never uses a computer unless she decides to post her stories online at STORYTELLER (FAKE SITE GUYS) or if her school assignment requires using a website on the internet. She likes many of the jocks at her school, including the quarterback Joe Hilter (who Dani crushes on too) and is afraid of laser pointers due to a bad childhood experience. She has an over protective older brother named River. She, Dani, and Ash are what the school calls, "The Outcasts" because they don't fit in with the rest of the school.


End file.
